


The Hills

by Kiwiphroot



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, Cunnilingus, Dream Sex, Erotica, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Out of Character, POV Dana Scully, Phone Sex, Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwiphroot/pseuds/Kiwiphroot
Summary: Based on an edit I made in Instagram, Scully is on the phone to Mulder and it goes from there....
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

Inspired by [THIS POST](https://www.instagram.com/p/CILOsYwDn17/?igshid=16h33oavwf40s) on Instagram.

***

Scully suddenly stirred in her slumber, warm and heavy with sleep. Although in the soft confines of her bed, she had an underlying sense of unease, as if her surroundings were not quite what she expected them to be.The room was clothed in darkness but moving lights from outside bled through the blinds, occasionally streaking lights across the wall and pillows, and illuminating the muted colours in the room.

As the light drifted across her face, she stirred and her clothing rustled as she shifted, the blood red satin cool to the touch on her warm skin. It rippled over her breasts sending a shiver through her, followed by a flush to her cheeks and she whimpered in surprise as her pulse quickened and intense heat pooled in her core. Shifting to try to get comfortable and alleviate some pressure only seemed to add to the agonising pleasure she could could feel radiating from between her legs, each attempt seemed to only increase the tension coiling within her and any apprehension she had slowly dissipated as it was replaced by the urgency of the frustrating familiar ache emanating from deep inside her. 

A soft moan escaped her lipsas her body tensed and was slowly aware of her name being called through the darkness, and strained to comprehend who or what it was through the reverberations of her surroundings.

“ _Scully_?...” the voice tentatively called, as she realised it was Mulder who was calling her with a concerned tone, but she could not see him with her in the room. It was then she realised there was a phone next to her and she cringed with a tint of embarrassment that she might have not only called her partner in her sleep but he heard her indiscretion.

“ _Mulder_..?” she signed breathlessly down the line. 

She wanted to say it was just a dream. She knew she should tell him she was fine like she always did but she was on fire and needed release which seemed so out of her grasp, and for once she had no inhibitions or reasonings. At that moment she felt brazen, authentic and unashamed. She needed him and had no doubt he would help her if she requested him. Her mouth felt dry with the shame of her request and she licked her lips to help her find the words as he licked his when he received them.

“ _Mulder… I need you to come up here_ ”, she whispered and her hand slid from the phone and slowly skimmed across the silky fabric to below her waistband to the source of the heat when she gasped as she discovered her own arousal. She could imagine him now, his tie loosened, the top button of his shirt undone. Exposing the shadow of his Adam's apple and stubble on his strong jaw and chin as he ran his long fingers across to his full lower lip, head back, eyes wide and mouth agape astounded at the implication of her invocation. With each second her breathing quickened, becoming shallower and louder, the last thing she heard was his reply.

_“I’ll be right there-_ ” as he voice cracked with lust & anticipation on the last syllable as the phone went dead.

  
***

As soon as his voice disappeared, her mind filled with the feeling she felt before his presence. 

The concern and unease washed across her in waves and the torment of the hasty decision weighed in her mind. Perhaps she should just call him back, say she is fine and it was all a misunderstanding - as she was disorientated from sleep he would understand - it would surely be considerably less awkward to explain in person with her twisted sheets, tousled hair and the smell of her arousal in the air.

Out of the confines of her bed, the air was cool, so pulling up a robe around her, she reached for the phone but the call didn't connect. In desperation, she tried again but it didn’t work. Frustrated, she turned around to something moving behind her.

Mulder stood there, not moving his eyes from her, he clicked the door shut behind him, and walked towards her with a carnal expression and eyes black with desire.

She couldn’t comprehend how he arrived so quickly - had he been waiting for her to find the fortitude to call him? If so, for how long? She tried to put up some kind of protest or maintain control - her usual form of defense - but there was nothing to be done as she looked up to see him lean over into her small frame, taking her face into his hands. Feeling so small and ethereal, her eyes felt big and watery as he pulled her in, lost sea and in need of anchor to weigh her down. Conscious that he must be able to feel her racing pulse, she listened earnestly to his warmth of his breath on her cheek and neck, little puffs of mutual yearning making her surrender as her knees gave way to the tide and he lowered her back onto the bed.

Confined in his embrace, she was unable to escape, trapped in his ministrations increasing in pace. There was no conceivable objection, the scent and heat of him unmistakable through clothing so she acquiesced as she anticipated the contact of his mouth as it lingered over hers. She blinked as he neared but time did not seem to have any real meaning anymore, her surroundings were incomprehensible. 

Everything happened in slow motion and too fast simultaneously.

With a deep kiss, she held him to her, fingers entwined in his hair and her nails scraped across his scalp. His lips took her gasp as his own and it echoed into a moan that bored deep into her body, releasing her only to unbutton her blouse. Dazed from the sensation, Scully watched glassy eyed as his strong hands glided over her breasts, fluttering like a phantom over her body revering it as if it was an intangible illusion that might slip through his fingers.

His spectral touch barely registered on her skin before she realised he was undressed too, and made her ache for more, as his eyes burned deep with longing meeting hers as he broke away and slowly made a trail across her sensitive skin, mapping every contour with kisses. Kisses on her pulsing jugular and shoulder left an imprint on her bones, and kisses on her breasts made them heave with pleasure. Then his hot, wet tongue traced down her navel, lighting the spark that set every nerve in her body on fire, the intensity of the flame so immense and palpable, it felt like it might consume her whole.

As the hot, wet heat of his mouth met the fabric covering her apex, her eyes closed and rolled back into her head, the pressure of the pleasure too much and she erupted, electricity radiating out from her core to every cell, exploding into white lights in her eyes as she cried out ecstatically.

“ _Oh my god! Oh. My. God!”_

Wet on wet, exploring unknown pleasures, tastes and places, a grazing of teeth and then a softer kiss to ease the tension. Mouths opened in surprise and willingness, then he was there, waiting for permission to intrude and with her consent then came the breathtaking sensation of the stretch, both hard and hot, wet and wanton, delicious and deep in a swollen sky. Pulsating in a slow and slick synchrony both fast and frantic, salacious and sensitive as they turned, the static storm crashing heavy and humid around them through clenched teeth and breathless gasps that were barely intelligible.

***

As a guttural sigh left her mouth, Scully dared herself to reopen her eyes, the feeling ephemeral as she looked at Mulder who didn’t look like he did before. He is dressed in his usual clothing and the surroundings are no longer her bedroom, but the office they have shared for years.

They look at each other, scared to maintain their eye contact and speak, each bewildered with what just transpired.

She manages to breathe out a question that hangs heavily in the room, the intent full as a storm cloud before it breaks.

“ _You’ve been here the whole time?”_

He only nods in reply, but she can tell from his expression that he not only knows the implications of her question but knows her secret too.


	2. The Valleys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully deals with the repercussions of her dream.

With a blush slowly flooding her cheeks, Scully leapt up from her chair as she had been burned, and backed away towards the door like a scared animal.

Her brain whirred trying to rationalise her thoughts and make reasonable excuses but her body betrayed her mind trying to keep its cool.

Her face felt flushed, her lips dry and aghast, and her nostrils flared as she felt perspiration seep through her brow and her back hit the door frame as turned to exit, and she gripped the frame to study herself as she left, her name being called ringing in her ears and in the corridor as she swiftly walked away.

Somehow she made it outside the ladies toilets, moving past other agents who were just a blur in her vision, and as she pushed the door she felt someone held onto her arm and the grip loosened as she turned into their space, she knew it was him before she saw him. 

“Scully, I…” Mulder began softly and tentatively due to the situation and aware they were in a communal area. He blinked and shook his head, for once unsure how to proceed.

Before he could continue, he could see Scully was already composing herself again, putting up her defences. Her lips formed a line as she pressed them between her teeth, and she raised her eyebrows in a quick motion and shrugged herself free to push against the door, the metal plate cool against her clammy palms.

“I’m  _ fine _ , Mulder…” she replied, as she nodded towards the door and pushed through as his arms fell down hopelessly to his sides.

As the door swung shut behind her, she wiped a lone tear as it pooled in the corner of her eye and straightened up as the door opened up again behind her and Mulder strode through.

“Mulder! What are you do-” she began in surprise

“No! No, you’re not Scully.” he interrupted, his hands on his hips in his defensive position, and she returned with hers of her arms crossed against her chest.

“We’re not doing  _ this _ again.”.

“This?”

“Yes, ‘this’. You saying you’re fine when you aren’t, like its some unwritten codeword for me not to say anything” he blared,  and softened his tone as he approached her, lifting his hand to lightly touch hers.

“But why does it have to be like that, Scully?”  he finished, lowering his head to try and look at her eyes.

“It’s  _ me, _ Scully, you don’t need to hide anything from me.”

She looked at him, he was now completely passively stood there in front of her, eyes and heart wide open, inviting her to take a leap of faith and do the same, but she had never felt as brave as him to expose herself so honestly. She sighed and turned to lean on the edge of the sink.

“You shouldn’t be in here.” She began, turning on the tap for cool water to rinse her face with if someone walks in and catches you…”

“Fine”, Mulder retorted and turned on his heel, and walked to the door, then pushed it shut and locked it from the inside.

“Mulder!” she cried

“We won’t be interrupted now.” he reasoned.

“Mulder, you can’t…” she began to move and he leaned against the door and put the lock behind his back.

“You better get on with it before someone tries to come in.”

“Mulder, this isn’t funny, let me go...” she replied as she tried to grab the handle from his side and he intercepted it as she reached it, encircling her wrist in his palm and reaching for her other hand with his free hand.

“Just talk to me, Scully.  _ Please. _ ” he pleaded. “I know it's not easy. I _know_. But please don’t shut me out” he released her wrists to hold her hands, as they drifted down in between them, his thumbs lightly tracing lines across her hand, to accentuate every syllable.

“Please.”

Scully ran her tongue across her lips, trying to summon up the courage and words.

Every second that passed, made it impossible for her to construe her thoughts and interpret them into words.

She looked up at his face, his expression so open and his eyes sombre with hidden emotion.

“Mulder, I...I can’t” she whispered and she slowly shook her head and lowered her eyes in shame as there was nowhere left to hide.

_ If I can’t see him, he can’t see me. _

“Yes you can, Scully”, his voice so soft and faint, she could barely hear it over the sound of her heartbeat in her ears as he lifted up her chin tenderly with his thumb.

She could feel his breath on her face, his familiar scent of coffee, seeds and faint cologne.

“I  _ need _ to hear you say it first.”

“ _ Please… _ ” she replied with a little gasp that broke his heart and nerves.

“...please just kiss me, Mulder.”

“I can do that” he smiled as he leaned in and closed the short distance between them.


	3. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened in the toilets after Scully's confession.  
> 

His lips brushed hers with a gentle touch, the softly cushioning pressure connecting circuits in her body and creating sparks in her mind. 

As his hand that had been holding her chin snaked around the back of her head and through her hair, her free hand gripped the edge of the sink unit to ground herself as he pulled her closer to him.

Slowly his kiss massaged her mouth, not intruding or demanding more than she was willing to give but enclosed her own lips, lightly releasing and then returning again until she had no choice but to open her mouth to gasp for air.

They rested their heads against each other for a moment, trying to recover from what had transpired.

“ _Jesus_ , Scully” Mulder sighed, pulling her head against his chest.

“Yeah”, she gasped in reply, turning her head, her eyes felt heavy but she caught her reflection, hair messed and her lips swollen. Mulder’s chin was resting on the top of her head, he grinned slightly when she looked at his reflection and he smoothed down her hair, tucking it behind her ears so she couldn’t hide behind it.

“So there was something you were going to tell me?” he chuckled and was encouraged to see that she smiled in return. “Let me guess, you’ve been borrowing my videos. I don’t mind Scully, as long as you rewind them when you’re finished, although…” she moved away from him then, still looking at his reflection as he stood behind her.

“Mulder, this is serious. It was very unprofessional of me, not only to fall asleep at work but to dream what I did, and then vocalise it at work too,” she rambled “and this is unprofessional too, regardless of our feelings or if there is any attraction between or…”

_ “IF!” _ Mulder laughed! “IF! Oh yeah, always the sceptic, Scully. If there is _ any _ doubt in your mind, then please take  _ this _ -” and pushed her against the sink, his arms either side of hers on the edge, and she gasped as she felt the hard, long length of his erection tenting through his trousers against her bottom as he brushed her hair to one side and leaned in to whisper in her ear while still maintaining eye contact “...THIS, as scientific proof that any thoughts you have are most certainly matched and requited and have been for some time. And if you think that is unprofessional, then I call your bet and raise it by saying when I watch my videos," he moved a hand from the cool ceramic of the sink to her warm neck and her quickening pulse raced through his fingertips, so her head tipped back against his shoulder, then his hand slid down to lightly cup her breast, and stroked her nipple through the thin cotton fabric, trailing slowly to the hem of her skirt as he looked at the reflection of her eyes.

“I think about you, about tasting you, about being inside you, and what face and sounds you would make when you _come_ ,  Dana .” 

Scully trembled at the sound of her name being whispered into her ear, and gasped in a deep breath as his fingers tucked around the hem of her skirt, lifting it up gingerly until it bunched up around her middle. He took a small step back and steadied his posture with his feet apart, running his hands from the front of her thighs to the cheeks of her ass, gently caressing the fabric of her underwear with the pads of his thumbs. She could see he was taking in the view of her behind which was exposed to him.

“So fuck being ‘professional', Scully” he demanded, as one of his fingertips slid into her lacy pants. With that, they both jumped part as the door rattled and a muffled voice came from the other side.

“Just a minute!” Scully shouted in response, pulling down her skirt and smoothing down her top. As Mulder removed his jacket to carry over his arm to disguise his erection, Scully opened the door and sighed in relief when she realised whoever it was who tried to get in was no longer there.

“Perhaps they went to the other toilets” she pondered “or to get a janitor if they thought the lock was broken”.

“Must be an X File”, Mulder joked and huffed a smile as they walked together back to the office, trying not to arouse any suspicion.

As Scully walked back through the door of the office, she turned around as Mulder followed and closed the door behind them and walked towards her, his eyes still dark with desire.

“Mulder wait,” she began, “We can’t, it's too dangerous” she protested as she backed into the desk “what if we get caught? We co-”

This time he grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her hard, the more she moaned and writhed against, the harder he became, his tongue caressing her mouth and pulling at her lips until she was unable to think of a coherent sentence or reason to protest.

“Could lose our jobs?” he replied finally when they parted and nodded “You’re right Scully.” 

He slumped down and sighed with resignation, pinching his brow. “You’re right. If we’re gonna do this, we're going to have to be careful, it could be used against us. It's one reason why I resisted against acting on this. That and because I thought you weren't interested in me - and I didn't want that to come between us." He laughed. "Pardon the pun." 

Scully smiled as she walked around the desk, and he opened his arms to welcome her in his embrace. 

"Well, I'm not exactly your type, either Mulder" replied Scully, "but just to be clear, I'm not the kind of person to have a one-night stand with a colleague." She hesitated as she looked down as his hands as their fingers entwined "although I've had a couple of relationships with colleagues before and I swore to myself that I wouldn't fall into that again, it gets too messy and complicated and to be honest, can really impact a woman's career if it ends badly so-"

She stopped suddenly as she watched his face fall. He withdrew his hands, watched him turn to lean his elbows on the desk and leant his chin on his fists, and looked up at her.

"Right, thanks for letting me know exactly where I stand, Scully. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued....


	4. The Disclosure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possible vague spoilers regarding episodes Fire/Lazarus/3/War of the Coprophages/Syzygy/The End/The Beginning/Two Fathers/One Son/all things

She stared at him, dumbfounded. This must be a prank, she thought, it's a bad joke. 

She tried searching his face for a clue to the meaning but he rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"Mulder." She implored, as she reached out for his hand "It's not what…"

"What Scully? Nothing  _ personal _ ? How could I forget, your career in the FBI is the only reason for you to continue.  And since when have I had a type? Because that's news to me but perhaps you know me better than I do myself, seeing as you've been watching and reporting on me for years." His voice rose as he stood, his chair stuttered on its castors as Scully backed away to give him space.

"No, Mulder. I didn't mean… I just meant -"

"You meant what?" He spat back, as she was immediately aware of his height against her.

"I meant Phoebe and Diana. And Bambi, and Detective White, for that matter." she retorted in a small voice, suddenly questioning her logic. Then she recalled the file of vampires, logged during her disappearance, the photo of the suspects, and Mulder's involvement...

"They're all…"

"Manipulative? And use their intelligence & beauty to get what they want from me?" he interrupted "Yes, you're right there Scully. I guess I  _ do _ have a type and this is a bad idea." He gestured between them and pushed against her, to move away and looked at her. "You know, after Phoebe, I swore I'd never get involved with someone at work again, and then I came back here and met Diana, and before I knew it, I was in too deep to get out." 

Scully looked at her shoes, studied a scuff there she hadn't noticed before. Looking up, Mulder was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Then she was gone, and you were here. And I hated you, Scully. I hated you. You weren't Diana, and you were here questioning everything I did, spying on me and I was waiting for you to ruin everything I had worked so hard for… but then, in time...I realised, I realised I didn't hate you. I realised I loved you and then I was going to tell you, but you were... gone, and when you came back I didn't know what to do about it. I was afraid you'd be taken away again. So, I did nothing…" he exhaled, drifting as he leaned against the filing cabinet dejectedly looking down.

"Mulder?" Scully sobbed "I meant, they look nothing like me, I didn't think you wanted me because I'm not tall, and busty. Or beautiful."

He looked up at her astonished.

"And you've got it all wrong. I didn't mean I don't want a relationship  _ with _ you, I just meant I don't want us to make the same mistakes. I don't want to lose you-" her voice broke on the last word "and this to come between us. It's not just my career, it is personal because  _ you _ are personal to  _ me _ .

"Oh, Scully," Mulder replied, cursing in his mind as he bit on his lip, slightly shaking his head and shutting his eyes, then crossing the room to embrace her, "I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot. And for the record…" as he lifted up her face and kissed her eyelids "You,  _ you _ are the most beautiful, intelligent woman and you are  _ definitely _ my type."

They stood there like that for a long moment, holding each other in their arms, processing their thoughts and what had happened, anchored to each other as they swayed in their embrace. 

Finally, they broke apart and composed themselves again, coyly smiling at each other. 

Scully sighed and rubbed her eyes as she looked at Mulder, as he smiled down at her with new eyes she could barely recognise, and she gazed back up at him with wide blue eyes, trying to decipher what was different.

"So…" she breathed "...what do we do now?"

"I've got a few ideas." Mulder chuckled in reply as he wiggled his eyebrows, and they both laughed, and Scully shook her head slightly as she rolled her eyes, her smile widening. "...okay, maybe not  _ right _ now." He smiled back. "But that's up to you, Scully."

"I think we should see how things go, Mulder. It's Friday afternoon. How about we call it a day here, and if you want to, we could have a takeaway and a bottle or two, so we can spend some real quality time together?"

"Sounds perfect, I'll be there when you want me. Anything in particular?"

"Surprise me!" Scully replied over her shoulder as she gathered up her things to leave. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to follow...


	5. The Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder connects some dots.

Scully stood at her apartment door, the warm wood of the frame under her left hand as she played with the cool metallics of her keys in her right - her car keys, the office door key, Mulder’s spare and then her own. She inserted it into the lock and turned the key, the door sighing its welcome as she walked through. 

Having left work earlier than usual, she'd missed the usual Friday night rush hour traffic but still the journey had dragged. An endless scarlet stream of bumper lights and traffic lights had punctuated her journey, their fiery glare a backdrop through the globules of raindrops on her windscreen as she dared to daydream while the traffic was slow.

It was already beginning to get dark, and street light shadows danced across her apartment, specks of ochre lights and crimson sunset crept through the curtains, while the muffled sounds of her neighbours echoed through the walls enfolding on her like a womb.

She placed her belongings on the table.  Her drink, badge and weapon side by side, with her phone which was barely clinging to life from the journey home, and she let out a long sigh she didn't realise she'd been hanging on to. She let it wash over her, gripping the wooden edge of the table for support. The curves of the grain in the wood a familiar comfort under her fingertips, then walked over to her lamps, discarding her heels and put the light on for brightness to keep herself alert.

It had been a long week, and they'd finally wrapped up a long case which had taken them halfway across the country. But still she felt embarrassed as she recalled falling asleep at work, made all the worse by what she said out out loud while dozing. She covered her eyes at recalling it and blushed, then felt a second wash of heat as she recalled what Mulder whispered to her in the toilets, the memory igniting arousal which washed through her body and crept up to her cheeks as felt her pupils dilate and nostrils flare and the heat pool deep with her as she shuddered.

Struck by an urge for release, she walked further through her apartment, the vermillion blinking light of her answer machine catching her eye. She checked through to ensure that there weren't any important messages and left it off the hook, moving into her bedroom, the soft light from outside painting gold and amber stripes through the blinds across her sheets.

Stripping off the layers of her dark suit and light blouse, she laid back onto the pillow for a moment, trying to rationalise her exhaustion and dreams. Although she had erotic dreams before, even of Mulder - although she would have never had admitted it to anyone - and had been busy, it was far from the worst week she'd ever had and certainly not as emotionally draining as some others in the past. But perhaps the adrenaline in those cases had been the thing that stopped her feeling so exhausted at the time. She could feel her desire already being overcome by weariness as climbed into the cocoon of her sheets. Her eyes closed, her last thoughts as she slipped under and gave in was to run some blood tests on Monday if a rest over the weekend didn't help to cure her fatigue.

***

Some time later, Mulder looked up at his watch. Suddenly it was nearly 5pm and he cursed at himself for letting the time go so fast and being engrossed in his work for so long when he wanted to leave early. 

Hastily tidying up his belongings from the desk, he noticed a whole stack of files he hadn't even had a chance to look at yet, grabbed a few and took them with him to the car, in the thought of having a look through over the weekend. 

As he reached his car, he lost his grip trying to get his keys from his pocket and they fell to the floor, the contents scattering across the cool, dark concrete flooring. 

He cursed lightly under his breath, gathering up the various photos and documents that had fallen out of the file, stopping suddenly in his tracks when some of the words caught his attention.

_ Succubus... _

_ Incubus… _

_ Hypnagogia... _

_ Sexual assault... _

_ Crime of passion… _

His mouth felt dry, and a weight of dread nested deep in his gut. He studied the photos, scanning for more information and details, searching for details. 

He felt bile rising the back of his throat.

_...Victims in various states, the newest in Maryland less than a week ago… _

He dropped the file again, his cell phone his most urgent imperative. He dialled Scully's number on his speed dial, but her line went straight to the answerphone.

"Scully?" He called into the phone cradled under his chin as he tried to get into the car one handed. Slamming the door behind him, his files scattered across the passenger seat and foot well. He tugged on his seat belt impatiently, pulling it across his chest as the car screeched out of the car park, the noise echoing across the walls like the thoughts in his mind. "Scully - call me straight back when you get this message, I'm on my way. Whatever you do, DON'T fall asleep!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long to add another chapter, I'll try not to take so long next time.


End file.
